Binary Code
Binary Code is a computer science concept used to represent how computers hold and transmit data. It shows up in many cases in Code Lyoko. Binary code is a number system which contains 0 and 1. Meaning in Computers Outside of Networking Binary Code is a representation of storage in many formats. In tape and magnetic disks, tiny magnetic material can be used to store magnetic alignment which can represent a zero or one. This is detected and written using magnets. In optical disks, like CDs or BluRay Disks, this is represented by etching different depths in the media, which are detected and etched using lasers. These pieces of data are turned to and from digital circuitry transmission. In digital circuitry, like in SD cards or DDR memory, looping circuitry is used to store active or inactive states, which is maintained in a sort of digital dynamic equilibrium. Similarly in internally transmitted circuitry, active or inactive circuits represent 0 and 1. A single state of 1 or 0 is called a bit. A set of 8 bits is a byte. There is a larger vocabulary of larger sequences, but this isn't as standardized, and thus isn't covered here. Sets of bits can be used to store more complex data. For example, a single bit can be only used to store 0 or 1. But a mere 8 bits can be used store any number between 0 and 255. Hundreds of standards exist for which bit combinations correspond with which values. A popular one is Unicode, a standard for character data. The hex system is used for colors, where 24 bits are used to represent color, where 000000001111111100000000 is used to represent a very gaudy green. All computers merely read and write binary sequences and process them. Meaning in Networking In standard circuitry, an active circuit means 1, and an inactive circuit means 0. In network transmission, it's generally different. There's two standards here: in one standard, a changing state is 0, and a static state is 1. The other standard is the same, but the other way around. Octal and Hexadecimal Octal and Hexadecimal are two other number systems. Octal has the digits 0 through 7 and hexadecimal has 0 through 9 and A through F, for a total of 8 and 16 possible digits respectively. These both convert in very simple ways with binary. As a result, they are both used as shorthand for binary, such as in file format specifications. These can also be chained for more complex values, like normal numbers. Meaning in Electrical Engineering In electrical engineering, the binary digits of 0 and 1 are merely abstractions of circuitry with low or high levels of activity. Examples in Code Lyoko Binary Code appears in the following points in Code Lyoko: * The internal lining of Towers are filled with panels of swapping binary code. * Sector Five is filled with Binary Code. Everything from between the outer shell to the hollow area holding the bulk of the sector is lined with the same binary panels as those in towers. * The construction of Lyoko itself. When Lyoko was recreated in "William Returns", thousands of the binary code panels coalesced into Lyoko. Recreating Lyoko3.png Recreating Lyoko4.png William 144.jpg Tumblr m5hi00M4LA1rxjf3fo3 1280.jpg Category:Computer Science Category:Codes and programs